


Fairy Lights

by brokenstitches



Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Scorpius Malfoy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, F/M, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Pining Draco Malfoy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstitches/pseuds/brokenstitches
Summary: Christmas is a hard time for a single parent to navigate alone. But sometimes three heads are better than two.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035612
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Fairy Lights

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Hermione,” Draco said, glancing at Scorpius happily playing with the battery-operated fairy lights that Hermione had given him when she overheard the difficulty Draco had in pulling his four-year-old away from the festive shop displays.

He froze at his accidental confession, flushing when he saw Hermione trying to hide her smile.

Scorpius popped up, loudly interrupting, “I’m ready for dinner! You coming, Her-my-knee? Pleeeeease! It’s funner with three people instead of just me and daddy.”

“Err,” Draco stammered awkwardly. “Would you… That is, if you don’t have…”

Hermione laughed. “I’d love to.”


End file.
